finally alone
by Typical80s
Summary: Edward and Bella finally have some time alone without the kids. How will they spend it... Lemons!


Edward was pacing the room. What was taking so long? He knew there was no stopping Alice, but he and Bella hadn't had a date in so long, he just wanted to be alone with here. Alice had insisted she would prepare Bella for the date. He was just about to break the door down when Alice stepped out.  
"She's ready!" she beams en steps aside so I can go in and admire my wife.  
She looks absolutely stunning. Since the moment I laid eyes on here all those years ago, she still takes my breath away. Bella's wearing a deep green dress with that fully shows her perfect figure. I remind myself that Alice is still in the room and she would be teasing me for days if she saw me having a hard on just by looking at my wife.  
I grab her hand and tell she looks beautiful. She smiles.  
"You don't look too shabby yourself my handsome husband! I will be fighting off the waitress," she giggles.  
We say goodbye to Alice and turn to walk to the garage. I open the passenger door of our Volvo the let her in. I quickly walk around the car and take my place behind the wheel.  
I had made reservations at a small restaurant. It is one of our favorite restaurants because it's very private and the staff is very friendly. We have something to celebrate, it's our 4th anniversary and I didn't plan on staying in the restaurant for too long. We had the house to ourselves tonight and I intended to use that freedom. Our dinner was lovely as always, but when they asked whether we wanted a desert, we declined. I couldn't wait to get home.

As soon as I park the car in the garage, I turn to my beautiful wife. I see the same hunger in her eyes as I feel. I cup her face gently in my hands an kiss her on the lips. It seems that is not in enough for Bella and she reaches her arms around my neck and grabs my hair. She lets out a soft moan and I feel my dick harden.  
"I've missed you so much!" I moan into her neck and she just sighs in replay. "come on, let's get out of this car, there is too much space between us."  
We both get out of the car and start walking towards the kitchen.  
Bella gets naughty expression in her eyes.  
"We're here all alone for the first time in months! I want you to take me right here!" she points at the kitchen counter.  
She doesn't have to say anything else. I gently pick her up en lift her onto the counter. While looking in her eyes I start undoing the zipper of her dress. My breathing stops when I see the beautiful lace bra she has underneath. It's almost too pretty to take off, but I don't have the patience. I want her now!  
"Edward, please! I need you"  
She lifts herself off the counter, so I can pull her dress all the way down. She giggles as she sees me looking at her center. She's not wearing any panties! I kneel and start kissing her thighs.  
"Stop teasing me!" she almost screams. "I want to make love to you all night, starting now."  
Without a word I bury myself in her gorgeous center. My tongue makes a trail from front to back and ends at her bundle of nerves. I quickly flick her clit and she squirms in response. I start licking up and down faster, taking in het delicious flavor. Slowly I insert a finger into her. She arches her back in pleasure when is start pumping my finger, still licking her clit. It doesn't take long for her to start twitching and have a huge orgasm, calling my name.

I look up as she puts her hand under my chin and leads me back up. We start kissing again while I press my hard dick against her center. She's meanwhile trying to get the button of my jeans, but we are so close together, it's not so easy to do. I step away for a moment and strip al my clothes of. As soon as my boxer hits the floor, she pulls me back between her legs and starts grinding. It feels so good I have to concentrate to not come right there.  
"I need to feel you around my cock Bella! I've missed this so much…" I beg. She spreads her legs a little further to make room for me.  
"I've missed it to baby. I want to feel you inside me now!"  
Without another word I bury my face in her neck and place the head at her entrance. I inch forward slowly because I know she will be tight. She always is.  
Once I'm fully inside I stay there to let her adjust to it. I look her in the eyed and she gives me a quick not to show she is ready. I pull back, only to thrust myself back in her. A soft moan leaves her and my lips at the same time, God, she feels so good!  
"Harder baby. I need you, please faster!" she moans and I am only happy to oblige. I start thrusting hard en fast into her and feel I won't be able to hold out longer.  
"I want you to cum with my baby," I whisper in her ear. To help it along I start nibbling on her nipples.  
"Oh, Edward, oh baby I love you so much! I cumming!"  
I feel her starting to contract around me and that's the thing I need to send me over the edge as well.

**A/N This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I'd love to hear your thoughts though if I should continue with more and longer chapters.**

**PS English is not my first language, so sorry for any typos.  
**


End file.
